


bruised heartbeats

by red_handedjill



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: AU, Eating Disorder, F/M, Gabe is still dead btw, Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/red_handedjill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's as make believe as her health. — gabe/natalie</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruised heartbeats

Saints would shut the lid and caress her cheek if they saw the mess of wretches painting the white. Brothers would hold her close and cry her pain.

That doesn’t stop him from doing absolutely nothing as she empties her stomach.

Well, he doesn’t do nothing, he leans against the door frame and watches. She writhes and she jerks and she twitches as she shoves the toothbrush down her throat. It’s sickening enough to make him want to puke but there’s nothing in his stomach to vomit up.

Dead people don’t need to eat.

(He wonders briefly if she wishes she were dead.)

“Why do you fucking watch?” She asks. There’s residue on her lips and her hair is messier than before in thick clouds around her face. Still, she looks angrier than he’s ever seen her, gripping the edge of the seat so hard he thinks she’ll break it and glaring through the veil of brown curls.

He raises an eyebrow, walking over to her. There’s something satisfying about how she almost screams in his face when he kneels down to her. “Well, Nat,” he grins, his hand going to her chin, “I’ve been waiting for you to acknowledge me.”

She spits in his face and he can smell her lunch.

He growls as he wipes it off with his free hand. “I  _own_ you, Natalie, you know that.” She struggles against his grip at that. “You’ve always had fire, sis. I like fire.”

Silence. They’re still a moment. His eyes eat her alive and hers let him. Then, her eyes are narrowed again. “Fuck you, you’re dead.”

“Ouch, sis. That’s hurtful. I mean, it doesn’t stop me from being the favorite but ouch, I’m wounded,” he chuckles, pulling her face closer. “You would be beautiful if you let yourself, you know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He pushes her back. He’s opened his mouth too much and there’s still vomit in the toilet. He can smell it on her breath. “Eat a mint,” he growls.

Natalie doesn’t get up. Her eyes don’t leave him. “Gabe,” she calls.

(He promises himself he only turns because she’s never said his name before.)

“It’s rude to watch girls puking.” She’s not joking like he’s heard with her friends who never shut up. There’s malice lodged in her throat. She hates him. She hates him so much her eyes are glued to everything but the floor and his eyes.

Saints would kiss away her tears. Brothers would sit and ask why she does it.

He just walks away.


End file.
